


Lovely, Dark and Deep by Chash [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Lovely, Dark and Deep by ChashDaine thinks she knows exactly what she's getting into when her aunt arranges her marriage to an old, anti-social scholar. Then she actually meets Numair.





	Lovely, Dark and Deep by Chash [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lovely, Dark and Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887073) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



**Title** : Lovely, Dark and Deep  
 **Author** : Chash  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Tortall  
 **Character** : Numair Salmalín/Veralidaine Sarrasri, Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau/George Cooper  
 **Rating** : Mature  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : Daine thinks she knows exactly what she's getting into when her aunt arranges her marriage to an old, anti-social scholar. Then she actually meets Numair.  
 **Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887073)  
**Length** 0:56:16  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Lovely%2C%20Dark%20and%20Deep%20by%20Chash.mp3)


End file.
